


Hell on Heels

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell on Heels, Inspired by Music, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Hell on Heels by the Pistol Annies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Heels

You lean over the bar, daisy dukes hugging your ass just right, boot heels clicking on the wooden floor. Your flannel is tied snug under your breasts, skin tight and flawless, exposed to anyone who chooses to look.

You’re almost unnaturally pretty, and smart to boot.

You’ve been blessed, by the devil, you could say.

“Hey there Billy,” you wink to one of your many victims as he comes in. You blow him a kiss and spin on your heel before he can ask too many questions. You’ll have to hit up another bar.

You get in your truck, tossing your hat on the seat next to you, getting settled into the seat. Breaking hearts is the business you’re in, sending them to their demise through their own emotions and reaping the gold from it. You drive off, pulling into another bar a bit out of town. You park next to a gorgeous old Chevy, running your fingers along the shiny paint before walking inside, putting your hat back on. You can feel your muscles move as you walk, smirking as you push the door open.

All heads turn your direction, men and women alike unable to resist your charms. You sweep your eyes across the room, settling on a man in a suit with an expensive looking watch. You sit next to him at the bar, leaning back against it and crossing your legs.

“Hey there stranger,” you say, voice smooth as velvet.

“Hello there,” he responds, playing it cool, but you can see the way he flushes under his collar. You smirk as he waves down the bartender, buying you a drink.

“Oh, thank you,” you say graciously, looking him over for a conversation starter. Luckily, you don’t have to worry about it.

“Wanna go out?” he asks, looking a bit shocked that he asked.

“Sure, when?” you reply, leaning forward into his space.

“Now?” he asks breathlessly, face flushed when he looks back up to you.

You smile, “Sounds like a plan, what’s your name?”

“Dean,” he shakes your hand.

You shake it back, giving him your own name and following him out. He’s the owner of the beautiful Chevy and you smile in appreciation. You freeze as you feel him cuff your hands to the small of your back. But it can’t be him, he’s standing at the driver’s side, looking dazed. You look up to a taller man behind you.

“Knew I shouldn’t have let him in on his own,” the other man mutters, shoving you in the backseat. You frown. Are they kidnapping you to kill you?

Not that it matters, you could have them at your mercy in a heartbeat if you needed to.

Dean drives out to an old house in the middle of nowhere, the other man leading you down into it. He sits you down in a chair in the middle of a room. You turn to him and smile softly, “And who would you be sweetheart?”

He refuses to meet your eyes, “Doesn’t matter,” he growls, tying you good and tight.

“Oh dear, careful now, I might enjoy this a bit too much,” you reply, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “big strong man like you could have his way with me in a heartbeat.”

You smirk triumphantly as his breath hitches, his eyes flicking up to yours. It’s over, you can see it in the way his jaw goes slack.

“Good boy,” you purr, leaning in and capturing his mouth with yours. You hear Dean’s groan of protest across the room.

“Come on then,” you say, looking over at him, sighing as Sam kisses your neck and quickly undoes the knots he just tied. You stand up and let Dean run his hands over your sides. You kiss him deeply, perfectly, in tune with his body even though you’ve never met. He shivers when your fingers ghost over his stomach under his shirt.

The other man runs his hands down your legs, kissing your neck and shoulder. He stands flush behind you, groaning softly in your ear.

As fun as this is, you know you have to get away. If they come to afterwards, they might still hurt you. You bite Dean’s lip and grind your ass into the other man’s crotch, distracting them long enough for you to abruptly slip away.

You disappear into the field beyond the abandoned house, mounting a smoky stallion and taking off into the woods. You’ll be sure not to run into the Winchesters again, not anytime soon anyhow.


End file.
